Inu high story time
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: there's been a blackout who wil tell the best story
1. Rin's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did they would be more episodes of Sesshomaru!**

Cast

Cinderella- Rin

Step sister 1 - Kagome

Step sister 2- Sango

Step mother- Kagura

Prince - ? [you can figure it out (hint: hates humans)]

Fairy god sister: Kanna (ikr!)

Sesshomaru came in the room where Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, Kagura, Koga, Miroku, Kanna, and Naraku were at. The power had gone out while they were watching a movie at his house.

"Well this is boring!" Naraku said. "You're not the only one so shut up!" Inuyasha said back to him. "Can I tell a story that?" Rin asked. "Sure knock yourself out!" Naraku said back.

Once upon a time there was a young girl by the name of Rin who had lost her mother and was now living with her father. Her father decided to get married again, but little did he know he married a mean woman. This is the story of Rin…

"Oh Rin you missed a spot!" Kagome said as she dumped all the trash out of the trashcan. "Don't forget you have to trim the dress I made!" Sango called from the other side of the room. Rin who had just finished mopping the floor sighed and did what he was told.

"Girls, big news!" Kagura said coming through the door. "The prince is having a ball to find his wife and all the girls in the kingdom are invited!" she said smiling and dancing around. "All the girls…" Rin said. Kagura stopped smiling and said "yes he said all the girls, but I doubt he would want you. I mean you look like you haven't taken a bath in years! You smell like the rear end of a mule! Beside you have lots and lots of chores to do, but if you do manage to finish and get a dress you can go."

"Oh really!" Rin said smiling a little. Then Kagura pulled a long list of chores. Rin sighed, but got to work. She worked all night while the three other laughed and got there dresses ready.

By the time Rin finished it was 12 midnight and she still had to get her dress ready, but she had was a raggedy old dress. So she grabbed some bed sheets and a pillow case. It turned out awesome! It was a lovely white with a lavender purple sash.

The next day when she wore it her sisters and mom were disappointed until Sango pointed out that they were bed sheets. Kagome walked up to Rin and said "I know something that will make it better!" and she poured a bucket of dirty water on it. Rin fell to the ground crying. "Now appreciate what we give you!" Kagura said as she and the other girl left.

A glowing light appeared over Rin. She looked up and saw something. The glowing light faced her. Rin touched it and it popped. I albino girl stepped out of it saying "I am you fairy god sister. I have come to grant you wish!"

Rin was now covered in a beautiful pink gown and glass slippers. She even had a ride to get there. She was so happy. The god sister gave her warning about the 12 midnight thing and Rin was off.

When she got there the prince at first didn't take every much interest in her because she was younger that him, but she did get a dance with him and when it was time to leave the prince couldn't let go, but the clock struck 12 and Rin left on leaving the glass slipper behind.

The prince searched for the girl trying to see who could fit the glass slipper, but without any luck he lost hope. Then he came to this house far in the country. Sango and Kagome tried on the slipper, but it was too small for them. Even Kagura tried it, but her feet were way too big. Rin came down and tried it on and it fit and her and the prince rod off to the castle. Rin leaving everything behind her in that house and never looking back ever again.

The prince did not marry Rin for as mentioned she was too young, but he did let her go on adventures with him and such. It was a happily ever after.

The end.

"That was a good story Rin!" Kagome said. "Anyone what to tell a different one!" Sango asked. "I'll tell one!" Kagura said.

**Next chapter:**

**Kagura's story**


	2. Kagura's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Hey wait I wonder why Inuyasha isn't called Kagome… oh well!

"Ok Rin's story was cute, but I have something more dramatic!" Kagura said to us. "Ok then knock us out!" Kagome said. "Ok!" Kagura said back.

There were two villages and they were contently at war. Despite this war a girl from on village and a boy from the other loved each other. Every day they would meet in a special spot in the woods and they would sit by the lake that was there and write each day what had happened to them.

This continued for two years. The man had finally had gotten the courage to ask her to marry him. On his way to ask her he heard footstep that were not his. They weren't walking footstep, like to usually heard, they were running footsteps. He climbed up in a tree to hide. He saw his lover and another man. The man tried to kiss her, embrace her, love her, rape her…. The man was about to come down and save her, but the man soon stopped after something frightening happened.

A demon came out and sliced the man and two the women backed away, but the demon said "do not be afraid for your lover was about to do something foolish that would wreck you whole life." And with that the demon disappeared. The man came down from the tree and embraced his over and proposed to her. She answered yes and they ran away together. If you go the special spot n the wood you will see the book of the two lovers drifting in the lake not wet but, dry.

"The end." Kagura said. "That was beautiful, Kagura!" Kagome said. "What was the random part about the demon about though?" Sango asked. "Oh nothing…." She said swooning while looking at Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and said "well I have a story that will scare you so bad I bet Naraku 5 bucks that Inuyasha and he will pee in their pants." "You are so on!" Naraku said shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

**Next chapter: **

**Sesshomaru's story**


	3. Sesshomaru's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! 

"So you ready to lose that bet?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru. "I wouldn't be too sure Naraku… Sesshomaru's story telling skills are pretty good." Kagome said. Naraku gulped and slowly turned his head to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did an evil smile "now let's begin…" he said evilly.

There was once a group of friends who where in school alone when the lights went out. The searched for a flash light and when they found one the boy turned it on and ghoulish creature from the ceiling grabbed him and he wasn't seen again. the kids thought it was a joke at first and they started looking for him. The heard a knock on the window. They turned startled, but only saw a tree branch. Then a ghost came flying through the window and posses a boy and the boy struggling crashed on the window breaking it and falling to his death.

The gang with only three left notice that it's time to leave. So the head out the back where the playground id for little kid. They hear noises coming from the hopscotch court. They walk closer and see a little girl. She is jumping in the square she turns to them and eats a girl alive. The last two run to the front gate. They jump over the gate, but one is being pulled back, but a force the other tires to save him, but it was no use the guy was gone.

The remaining girl runs back home. Her mom is waiting for her ate the door. The mother lefts her head and says "honey we have a big dinner for you tonight. The girl screams as she looks in the door seeing her dead friends are on the dinner table.

Then the girl closed the book and said "man what a good story!"

"Hahaha! Omgosh you guy should have seen you faces and it looks like I win the bet, Naraku. You might want to change too!" "Well since Sesshomaru scared the pants of you guys I will tell a calmer story ok: Miroku said.

**Next chapter**

**Miroku's Story**

**Sorry if this wasn't that scary :P**


End file.
